Generic Wave
"The only level in the entire game. Collab with enlex, verified by Mullsy, idea by enlex so blame him" - Pennutoh Generic Wave is a 2.1 Extreme Demon collaboration created by Pennutoh and Enlex and verified by Mullsy. This level is a generic remake of Sonic Wave by Cyclic, and therefore has nearly identical gameplay, albeit more visible and featuring numerous moving objects. It is currently #20 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Spacial Rend (#21) and below Sonic Wave (#19). Gameplay The majority of the following gameplay description has been copied from the original level, Sonic Wave, due to having identical gameplay. *'0-8% (Enlex):' The level begins with a normal speed cube section with tricky timings and a short block maze that requires the player to click at the exact right timing to avoid hitting the blue jump orb in the second platform. *'9-17% (Enlex):' This part is a double speed ship sequence with several saw-blades in which the player must avoid. There are also constant gravity and size changes with a few spikes between the "slopes". *'18-28% (Enlex):' This part turns the player into a short mini cube transition where the player must hit a gravity orb precisely after being bounced by several gravity pads. The player then transits into a slow ball section mainly composed of precise timings. The player later hits an x1 speed trigger and then a double speed trigger, which makes it harder to time the gravity changes. The player then enters a dual mini ball passage reminiscent of Windy Landscape, in which the player must switch the gravity at the exact right moment to avoid the two spikes on either side. After clearing the spikes, the player must jump right after they enter the cube portal to avoid crashing to the ceiling. *'29-41% (Pennutoh):' This part composes of a very difficult wave part with incredibly tight spaces with several saw-blades. The player later enters a mini-wave section with a series of saw-blades in which the player must avoid by going in a certain pattern. The player then switches back to a normal wave with more tight spaces and saw-blades, then enters a dual mini-wave section where the player must clear a series of triangular obstacles. *'42-54% (Pennutoh):' This part composes of a very difficult mini-wave section where the player must hold the space button to avoid the platform where the player must just barely avoid the spikes by barely letting go of the space bar. The player then enters a normal gravity portal with the exact same gameplay as before. This is followed by another tricky normal wave section, then a fairly open mini-wave section with one extremely tight space at the end. The player then continues to a spam-based dual wave section with a fake line trolling, then enters a mini-wave section where the player must click extremely fast and awkwardly to avoid all the saw-blades and structures. *'55-64% (Enlex):' This part includes a tricky half-speed cube section with numerous orb timings. The part transitions into a tricky double-speed robot section, and finishes with a triple-speed cube section with yet more orb timings. *'65-80% (Pennutoh):' This part is composed of another triple-speed wave section with very tight spaces, which slows to half-speed after two quick gravity changes. The player turns into a dual wave that has spaces that are not as tight as before. Then, the player turns back into a normal wave, though upside-down, and must continue to avoid the spikes, saw blades, and blocks. Halfway through, the player changes back into normal gravity. The level briefly turns to half-speed before going back to triple speed, and the player must maneuver through more tight spaces while occasionally changing gravity. The player enters a half-speed mini-wave section where the player must spam to avoid the blocks and sawblades above and below. Then, the player has to go through a tight space between slopes. *'81-86% (Enlex): '''The player then transitions to a very confusing normal and later triple-speed memory cube section that requires precise timing and clear memorization. A brief semi-auto section brings the player to the final part of the level. *'87-100% (Pennutoh):''' The last part is a triple-speed wave section with tight spaces, which changes to a mini-wave section, which includes tight spaces and sawblades as same as before. Then, the player switches back to a half-speed normal wave segment where the player must precisely verse through the slopes and spikes; halfway through this, the speed changes to normal speed. The player then switches gravity shortly before entering a double and later triple-speed mini-wave section where the player must spam above blocks that spell "GG Cernusco :)". After that, the end screen is shown and the level ends. Trivia * The password for the level is 005847. * The level contains 108,262 objects. * It is a joke remake of Sonic Wave. * The level was rated seven months after the release. Walkthrough Category:2.1 levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Demon levels Category:XL levels